Paved With Good Intentions
by Aya Diefair
Summary: Astoria knew that Lucius did not approve of her, but when he takes things so far as to jeopardize the wedding and ruin her family, she takes matters into her own hands. - — Part of the Threads of Fate Collections


**Competition/Challenge Block:****  
Written for/Stacked with:** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Term 12); Monthly Challenges for All (Year 2)  
**Term (Assignment):** Term 12 (Assignment 1)  
**Subject (Task):** Paleontology Task 10: write about someone who doesn't appear it, but is dangerous.

**Warning Tag:** Justified blackmailing and physical assault.

**Word Count: **961

* * *

It was rare to see Astoria as anything but elegant, based on how she carried herself and retaining her family's transparency on where they stood in the wizarding world. Being neutral during the turmoil that had plagued England for so long had its setbacks and perks, but it was always best to keep their heads down when both sides were unfavorable in their actions and choices.

Coming from a long line of Unspeakables that immigrated to England from Greece after an oversea promotion brought the family a lot of unforeseen troubles. Their surname was completely butchered for one, they were multicultural that did not fit the traditional British standards for two, and the lack of welcome to the community they settled in was another. It was unusual to be met with such disdain and coldness, but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. Unspeakables were well known for their silence and keeping to themselves, after all.

Unfortunately for Astoria, her soon-to-be father-in-law did not hide his dislike for her. He was always stand-offish and dismissive towards her, and that was just what she noticed going on in her presence. Draco told her it was much worse when she wasn't around, and she appreciated him for shutting him down whenever he was able to.

The wedding was only a couple months away now, and she never thought that Lucius would go so far as to publicly drag her family's name through the mud in such a way. The notice that their vaults were frozen under the suspicion of illegal currency transfers drew the last line for Astoria. She was no longer going to stay silent.

"You have some nerve, Lucius Malfoy!" she snapped out the second the door of his office was slammed behind her.

Lucius barely looked up from his writing as she approached. Placing the quill in its stand, he folded his hands together and took a steady breath.

"I'm afraid that I do not understand, Miss Greengrass."

"Cut the theatrics. I know you're behind this." Astoria slapped the parchment hard on the desk, it was the bank's notice. "There is absolutely no reason for this!"

He looked over the letter and gave a slow nod in acknowledgment. "Ah. That is an unfortunate situation to be in and I apologize to see it affecting you, but I have no hand in the cause of it."

She scoffed. "Yes, because it is such a coincidence for your not quite daughter-in-law's vaults to suddenly be frozen a mere two months before your _son's wedding_."

"I certainly agree with you, Miss Greengrass," Lucius stated in that unnerving calm he knew got under her skin, "but I still do not understand why you are accusing me of a crime that is clearly in your name. This certainly causes some discrepancy in your marital contract and am grateful you brought it to my attention."

Astoria set her jaw as she rolled the parchment up. "This is not going to null our marriage."

Lucius raised his chin at this, setting his steel-grey eyes on her challengingly. "Investigating potential currency fraud is a lengthy process, and if I am not mistaken, you and your family agreed to a dowery. I am not going to allow my son to accept dirty money from a foreigner attempting to swindle their way into my family."

Her wand was drawn before she could register it in her hand. Its tip aimed firmly on Lucius, the warmth that radiated from it threatening to spark an unsaid spell. The smug look on his face was instantly lost.

"I want to get one thing straight, Mr. Malfoy," she spat, pushing her wand mere centimeter from his face. "You have no say in the decisions between your son and me. My family has been nothing but kind, gracious, and accepting in your company and home, but you refuse to look past our blended ethnicity and credentials. If word gets out that you not only attempted to sabotage their livelihood and credibility, but that a little bird in the ministry has informed me your hand is digging into some questionable politics as well might slip out along the way. It is an election year, and having your name dropped with the possibility of having your own money play a dirty role in swaying and sabotaging it would be detrimental to what little value your name still holds in this country."

Lucius' lip curled at the accusation and the hand on the desk curled into a fist. "You would tarnish your own adopted name over hearsay? And come in here with empty threats and shoving your wand in my face for what?" he chuckled then, the shock of her actions fading. "You've only proven my son has poor taste but is a blind fool to see what he is getting himself into."

A sharp slash was made with a flick of Astoria's wand then and the deep cut that quickly dripped blood down Lucius' face puddled on the back of his hand where it fell.

"One day you will see who is the blind fool," she hissed. "We have nothing to hide, and when my name is cleared and what transpired here gets out your plan to alienate me will backfire, _Malaka._"

Astoria stepped back a few paces, certain that Lucius was not going to retaliate, she lowered her wand but kept it at her side. "I love Draco, and I know he loves me too. If you are still unwilling to accept that at this point, I am sure your son will understand."

She left his office with a delicate turn, confident to have her back to him now that she finally stood up to the arrogant man she wished Draco didn't have to call his father.


End file.
